Sonic the Hedgehog (film series)
Sonic the Hedgehog is an American CGI-animated action-adventure-comedy film series based on the video game series by , being produced by , Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures since 2019. Films #''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2019, directed by TBD) # Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Jacob Tremblay) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Amelia "Amy" Rose' (voiced by Mandy Moore) - TBD *'Princess Sally Acorn' (voiced by Emma Stone) - TBD *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Mackenzie Foy) - TBD **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Tara Strong, uncredited) - TBD *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (voiced by Breanna Yde) - TBD Supporting *'Antoine D'Coolette' (voiced by Bradley Cooper) - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' (voiced by James Corden) - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' (voiced by Alison Brie) - TBD *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' (voiced by Harrison Ford) - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by ) - TBD **'E-123 Omega' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by John Krasinski) - TBD **'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Emily Blunt) - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' (voiced by Storm Reid) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Kevin Hart) - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Julie-Su the Echidna' (voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (voiced by Max Charles) - TBD **'Saffron Bee' (voiced by Rowan Blanchard) - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' (voiced by Kristen Wiig) - TBD *'Mina Mongoose' (voiced by Demi Lovato) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Jeff Goldblum) - TBD **'Dr. Julian Snively' (voiced by Jason Lee) - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Nick Kroll and Josh Gad, respectively) - TBD **'Metal Sonic' (voiced by ) - TBD ** *'Scourge the Hedgehog' (voiced by Chris Pine) - TBD **'Fiona Fox' (voiced by Aubrey Plaza) - TBD *'Infinite' (voiced by Tom Hardy) - TBD *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' (voiced by Charlie Day) - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Dark Legion', consisting of: **'Dmitri/Enerjak' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Lien-Da the Echidna' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dr. Finitevus' (voiced by ) - TBD * * Merchandise Lego theme and video games Comic books To promote the film series, IDW Publishing and Archtive Partners jointly launched a comic book series based on the events of each film, being released few weeks before each films' release. Trivia *The film series mixes elements from the video game series, Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) and its Archie Comics comic book series spin-off, the IDW Publishing comic book series and Sonic Boom. * Category:Film series Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:PG